


Grounded

by barrium



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrium/pseuds/barrium
Summary: "But, once Jay appeared in front of him again he was grounded. He could put worry to the back of his mind."





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote based from kin memories!!

“That’s another one finished with.” The brunette ran a hand through his hair, focusing in on the feeling. He needed to at this point. “Joan’s a doll, helping us out like this and all. Molly too. But, to be honest with you…” The sentence trailed off, and the man shook his head. He pushed through fatigue to tear off the current page of the 365 day calendar that hung on the wall by the bathroom. There was so many dinners and parties to attend to thank the JSA for their help in the war. Metahumans, and other heroically inclined individuals, sure were convenient when you needed to obliterate a nation’s armed forces and those of their friends too. 

All of it was a bit difficult. Even though the war was over, there was still a huge mess left over. World War II was the second war now, as the name would imply. Woodrow Wilson said the war prior to the aforementioned was 'The war to end all wars.' But presidents had to say things like that, didn’t they? So men would fight. 

But that was just the smallest detail of what was eating at Jason Garrick. It was a terrifying thing to feel as he did. It wasn’t so bad when it was simply something kept suppressed, but now there was someone else in the picture. This someone knew his feelings of fear and knew how it felt to hide because there was no other choice. But, there was something more important than that. Alan Scott knew what it felt like to have the so-called  _ disease _ heightened by the presence of being so close to another  _ diseased  _ individual. He loved Jay too, with all his heart. 

“To be honest with me, you feel that Joan and Molly won’t have time to find themselves a man that loves them... Because they’re helping us along?” The blonde finished the other’s sentence for him. He stepped forward to secure his arms around the waist of the shorter man. Alan’s embrace was pushed away by his partner. It wasn’t that the brunette didn’t want to feel his touch, it was just a day where his thoughts were too clouded. Too many thoughts about how people like them were deemed mentally unsound, how there were  _ cures  _ for them, they could be "treated" with castration, lobotomies, and electroshock treatment. It made for a noisy and disorganized brain. 

“That covers it.” Jay let out a shaky laugh. “I’m sorry.” An apology tumbled forward from the brunette’s lips as he returned the embrace he rejected with his own. “Let’s get out of these suits, huh? No need to be so dressed up when it’s just us.” He shot Alan a smile. 

“Seconded.” The blonde said in agreement under his breath. He was definitely enamored with this one, the way he smiled so genuinely, the way his dark bottom lashes made his blue eyes seem so bright and accented, the way any touch from Jay felt like fire. Alan leaned to kiss the recipient of his adoration. Soft and meaningful, just like always. 

“I’ll be back in a flash.” Blue eyes widened on the word ‘flash.’ It only added to the happiness written all over Jay’s face. The spark left in the air for the split second he was absent always made the blonde’s heart beat faster. There was something mystifying about the speed the brunette could reach, whether it was the fact that the abilities were unique to him and it was something that played into the image of the man Alan loved  _ or _ it was the fact that, no matter what, he’d never be able to catch him at that pace. But, once Jay appeared in front of him again he was grounded. He could put worry to the back of his mind.

“Don’t tell me that this whole time you’ve just been standing here, Alan Scott.” The brunette joked, poking the blonde’s chest with a  _ completely _ menacing finger. “Sit down right here, Mr. Delinquent.” Jay gave his partner a playful shove into the chair behind him. He moved forward to sit on Alan’s lap. He tugged at the green tie worn by the other, fingers intertwining and pulling apart the ties in the fabric. 

“What’s wrong?” The blonde received a surprised glance once Jay looked up. Alan stroked the other’s cheek with his thumb, his eyes traveled over the other’s body and took in every detail. The brunette hadn't removed his white dress shirt, though now it was unbuttoned, his own tie was red in color and undone loosely around his neck, his skivvies were white with pale orange pinstripes, and lastly, black knee socks were still present.

“Nothing, nothing.” The smile returned to the brunette’s face but was quick to leave again. He inhaled, biting back something. 

“Jason.” The sound of his name was all it took for the tears to spill forward. “What is it? You’ve been acting like someone else all evening.” Alan was trying to soften his voice at the same time that his tone was hardening, the undecided nature of his words made Jay shake his head with a choked laugh. 

“I’ll never be able to have you.” The brunette began. “Hiding behind closed doors won’t work forever, and the last place I want either of us to end up is the  _ fruitcake factory _ , Alan. You can say that won’t happen, but you don’t  _ know _ that. All that’s certain is that people don’t like us. I don’t even think our positions in the society would stick if people knew.” Jay lifted his gaze to look around the room, his cheeks red from the emotion that overtook him. 

“Things  _ change _ .” Alan sternly combated his partner’s words. “I didn’t think that half the things that happened in this last decade would ever happen, but they did. Things  _ changed _ . Did you ever think that there would be a foundation to help America’s drunks? Did you ever think that we’d have air conditioning before they invented it? And Amelia Earhart? Name me one person who thought she was going to do what she did before it happened? All of those things, Jay. Unpredicted and unheard of from the stance of a few years ago.” The blonde cupped Jay’s face lovingly. “Now, you look at me. I’m going to keep holding onto you and you keep holding onto me. We’re going to live to see the day where this isn’t a disease. We’re  _ going _ to make it, Jay. You hear me?” Blue eyes met blue as the words came to a stop.

“Loud and clear.” A soft smile found it’s way to the brunette’s lips. He wasn’t going to pick up against Alan’s words, he’d leave it there. His whole body felt one feeling. He too, was grounded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and things of the like are always appreciated!!


End file.
